deadislandfandomcom-20200223-history
Dead Island Wiki:Community Portal/Archive 1
This page is an archive of the community portal. Closed discussions that have reached their end can be moved here by administrators. Please do not make any other changes to this page. Badges Hello, I think it would be a good idea to add Badges to this wikia. Just an Idea. User:Kacj321 18:39, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Well, I don't see why or why not. On the one hand, users tend to spam to get more badges. Yes, this has happened before on Wikis I'm active on. But, it also allows users to set personal goals. I support it, for now, but first we need to see if I become an admin so that I can request them, and so that I can customize them when/if we get them. [[User:BobNewbie |'Zombie' ]] talk • blog 18:45, May 4, 2011 (UTC) :Okay, I just want some more take on this. --[[User:BobNewbie |'Zombie' ]] talk • blog 07:36, May 15, 2011 (UTC) :No, I hate the fact that it spams the activity feed when they earn one. On the other hand I will be willing to support them if they were just literally just for earning edits, (10) (50) (100) (250) (1000). This way there would be no useless stream of earned badges but rather more the rewarding ones that give recognition for earning high edit counts. -- IDave Ja VuTalk 11:30, May 15, 2011 (UTC) ::The thing I like about badges is that, if not abused, they actually stimulate editors to edit in friendly competition. Dave, to answer your comment, no. They can't be used just for earning edits as far as I know. I stand neutral with the idea, for now. Any more opinions? --[[User:BobNewbie |'Zombie' ]] talk • blog 16:48, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Vote This vote is purely to gather consensus from the community. No matter the outcome, direct activation or denial there-of will not be the case. Support #Go for it, I've come to support this for the reason that it adds competition. -- IDave Ja VuTalk 12:34, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Neutral #I remain neutral to the suggestion. Where it may entitle a bit more work, it's also a great activity booster. [[User:BobNewbie |'Zombie' ]] talk • blog 08:53, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Oppose Comments *I would like to add that another admin is a must before adding this as spamming for achievements will be imminent. -- IDave Ja VuTalk 20:46, May 22, 2011 (UTC) :This discussion has been on for a month and a new admin has been selected. If anyone has anything important to say, please say it as soon as possible. [[User:BobNewbie |'Zombie' ]] talk • blog 09:42, June 4, 2011 (UTC) ::Request has been sent to Wikia. Badges should be activated soon. --[[User:BobNewbie|'BobNewbie']] ∞(Talk)∞ 17:49, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Chat I stumbled across Chat whilst on the Community Central wikia. I think it's a great implementation, although only in beta, would be great to have on this wiki. There is of course many bugs but being a small community we can surely work around them. So what do you think? -- IDave Ja VuTalk 18:29, May 22, 2011 (UTC) :It's a great feature, I can confirm from experience, and I agree that it should be activated when Wikia restart activating it again. --[[User:BobNewbie |'Zombie' ]] talk • blog 19:36, May 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Can't we just request? It has been stated that all wikis wont be able to get it and they've slowed down the rate at which they are putting it on new wikis. Other than that I'm sure we can still request. -- IDave Ja VuTalk 19:46, May 22, 2011 (UTC) :::Even if we request right now, we're still at the back of a long line of users waiting to have it activated on their Wikis. Besides, I believe we still need a few more opinions :P --[[User:BobNewbie |'Zombie' ]] talk • blog 19:52, May 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Oh, yes i know that we need more opinions, just stating. Anyway, you were right, they have stopped adding it to wiki's for a while. I didn't read any of the comments so I missed that part. -- IDave Ja VuTalk 19:55, May 22, 2011 (UTC) :::I 100% support this. I love it. User:Kacj321 20:14, May 22, 2011 (UTC) ::: I support it too. Romcombo 09:05, June 23, 2011 (UTC) For now, the requests seem completely frozen. It's been rumored that the feature will be released for WikiaLabs sometime in the future, and I think it's best we wait till then to activate it. Everybody agree? --[[User:BobNewbie|'BobNewbie']] ∞(Talk)∞ 11:19, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Yep. Romcombo 11:23, June 23, 2011 (UTC) : The Wiki now has chat and it can be found here Romcombo 16:17, June 26, 2011 (UTC) The IRC is, at the moment, more or less the main way of instant communication. Once the chat is released for WikiaLabs, I believe we could use both, or one. Depends on what the greater part of the community wants. [[User:BobNewbie|'BobNewbie']] ∞(Talk)∞ 16:23, June 26, 2011 (UTC) :Chat's online. [[User:BobNewbie|'BobNewbie']] ∞(Talk)∞ 08:59, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Activation of new Editor There's a new Wikia editor available to be turned on, which I believe most of us know about. This can be easily switched on, though first I would like to hear if there's any opposition? Keep in mind it may help us get used to it, as it may become mandatory sometime in the future. --[[User:BobNewbie|'BobNewbie']] ∞(Talk)∞ 12:17, June 24, 2011 (UTC) :I'm not really sure, but I suppose we might as well trial it. -- IDave Ja VuTalk 12:44, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ::It looks nice... I am going to try it on one of the wiki's I am a admin on... Romcombo 01:28, June 25, 2011 (UTC) :::Seeing as this has been up for a long while with no opposition, it's been activated. --[[User:BobNewbie|'BobNewbie']] ∞(Talk)∞ 18:38, July 20, 2011 (UTC) ::::New editor isn't fun :( I have used it btw, I'm never ever signed in though. -- IDave Ja VuTalk 06:42, July 25, 2011 (UTC) where's the scroll bar... why move it wikia! :'( Category:Site maintenance Category:Archive